The One That Got Away
by Complicated021
Summary: RoxasxNamine. Ga pandai buat Summaries, langsung baca aja!  RxN!


**haai.. sya nulis fic ini untuk mnunggu proses fic sya yang KH: Losing Memory sma I am 'You'..**

**enjoy ya..**

**.**

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

**.**

"Namine, kutunggu di kelas ya!" kata pemuda berambut pirang berantakannya yang melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. "Ya, Roxas.." kataku.

Oh, hai.. Namaku Namine. Si gadis aneh berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang berantakannya yang selalu dikucilkan. Mereka, selalu saja tidak pernah merasa hawa kehadiranku di tengah-tengah mereka yang sedang bebicara, bermain, dan belajar.

Mereka menganggapku **tidak ada**.

Yah, tapi itu dulu. Roxas membuka hati dan pikiranku, sehingga membuatku terbuka di depan banyak orang.

Kairi, sepupuku yang selalu menghiburku setiap saat, ikut senang melihatku bersinar. Bahkan pacarnya, Sora, dan temannya, Riku, ikut senang.

Sekarang, aku punya banyak teman. Dan pacar..

Ups, aku lupa memberi tahumu, ya?

Roxas, adalah pacarku.

Kaget? tentu. Senang? tentu.

Aku memang menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Waktu ditembak olehnya, aku senang sekali.

Aku jadi ingat masa-masaku dulu, ketika aku bertemu dengannya..

-...-

Saat itu aku duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA Twilight. Masih tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan diriku.

Orang tuaku sudah tiada saat itu, jadi aku tinggal bersama teman orang tuaku yang bernama Ansem Wise.

Saat itupun, aku tertutup, pendiam, penyendiri, dan kadang terkait perkelahian kalau ada yang mengejek orangtuaku. Walau aku dibanggakan oleh guruku kalau aku punya bakat melukis, masih tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

Tapi semua itu berubah karena **dia**. Roxas dengan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, masuk ke kelasku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Roxas, ia pindahan dari kota Oblivion dan akan bersekolah di sini." sahut Ms. Flora.

Waktu itu, dia anak baru, dan semua anak perempuan lainnya punya gebetan baru. Cowok itu berhasil memikat anak cewek dan dibenci anak cowok dengan mudahnya. Sayangnya, Ms. Flora menempatkan tempat duduknya di sebelahku. Pada akhirnya, anak-anak cewek ini membenciku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ms. Flora melanjutkan kelas menggambarnya, dan tentu saja, tema hari ini adalah belajar tentang menggambar perspektif. Aku mulai menggambar sesuai dengan cara yang diberikan , dan menggambar kamarku yang putih. Sebenarnya, kamarku biasa saja. Tidak terlalu luas, dindingnya berwarna putih, dan seisi ruangannya pun putih semua. Tapi, apabila kalian menggambarnya menggunakan garis perspektif, hasilnya akan indah sekali.

Pada akhirnya, aku menggambar kamarku dengan garis perspektif, dan... tadaa, hasilnya bagus sekali.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali.."

Itulah pertama kalinya ada orang yang memuji gambarku selain sepupuku, Kairi. Itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Roxas yang memuji gambarku.

"Te-Terima kasih..," jawabku malu sambil menunduk. Aku membiarkan poniku turun menutupi wajahku yang memerah ini, tapi sepertinya Roxas melihatnya.

Dapat kudengar suaranya yang tertawa kecil, dan tersenyum. "Aku mengakuinya, kok. Aku kan memang tidak bisa menggambar. Haha.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, menatap matanya yang biru bening. "Na-Namine.." kataku pelan.

Ia menyeringai. "Salam kenal, Namine.."

-...-

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Kairi.

"Ya ampun! Kembalilah ke bumi, Namine! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu? Roxas itu adalah sepupu Sora!" jawab Kairi dengan nada frustasinya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu. Saat itu, aku tidak tau kalau Roxas dan Sora itu saudara sepupu seperti aku dan Kairi.

Sora dan Kairi memang aktif orangnya. Roxas pun sama. Aku? Emm... Yah, bilang saja tidak.

"kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menghentikan tawaku. "Tingkahmu lucu.." jawabku santai.

kairi menghela napas panjang dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. "Namine, sebentar lagi kita kelas 3 SMA, cobalah dewasa sedikit..," katanya.

Aku mulai tertawa lagi. "Bukannya harusnya kau?" tanyaku.

Kairi malah mengembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Aku serius, Namine..."

"Yaa, maaf maaf," kataku menghentikan tawaku. "Dimana Sora? bukankah harusnya kau bersama dia sekarang?"

Kairi menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya dan mendengus pelan. "Dia lagi ekskul Struggle.. Dia ingin berlatih keras untuk menantang anggota baru Organization yang mengubah nama mereka menjadi Organization XIII sejak datangnya anggota baru itu."

Aku mengangkat alisku terkejut. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Kairi mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. "Nggak tahu. Sora tidak memberi tauku apa-apa selain itu.."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada yang terlintas di pikiranku. "Oh iya, aku lupa kalau aku janji bakal mengajari Roxas menggambar." kataku menepuk dahiku. "Sudah dulu ya, Kairi!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kairi dan pergi dari situ. Aku, tepatnya, mencari Roxas yang katanya menungguku di Clock Tower. Sebenarnya, aku berbohong tentang mengajari Roxas ke Kairi, karena Roxas berkata jangan beritahu siapapun.

"Lama menunggu?" tanyaku.

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan, yang kita kenal Roxas, menengok ke arahku.

"Ah, Namine. Kau datang juga...," katanya tersenyum.

Aku lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyaku.

Lalu, yang Roxas lakukan adalah memberiku sebungkus es krim. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. "Apa ini?"

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Aku membelinya di warung tadi. Cobalah, aku ingin tau apa pendapatmu tentang rasanya.." katanya sambil membuka bungkusan es krim miliknya.

Aku lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai menggigit es krim itu sedikit. Emm...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Roxas sambil menatapku yang mengunyah es krim ini.

"Rasanya.. Manis... Tapi, juga asin..," kataku.

Roxas tersenyum. "Tapi enak kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu kulihat ia memakan es krimnya sambil bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, Sea-Salt Ice Cream ini tidak terkenal di seluruh dunia. Orang yang mengajakku ke sini dan memberiku es krim untuk pertama kali adalah Axel.. Ingat kan? Orang yang aku kenalkan padamu di depan warung dulu.." jelas Roxas.

Axel. Oh, si anggota nomor VIII di Organization XIII.

Tunggu, kenapa Roxas kenal orang itu? Bukankah.. Organization itu tertutup sekali?

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa memberi tahumu, Namine. Tolong jaga rahasia ini dari siapapun ya.." kata Roxas.

Aku mengangguk penasaran.

Roxas mulai berbisik. "Aku bergabung dengan Organization XIII.."

Oh...

Apa?

"A-Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bergabung dengan Organization XIII..," jawab Roxas.

'Sunggu tidak dapat dipercaya. Roxas adalah anggota baru itu? Diakah si nomor XIII itu?' pikirku.

Itulah hari dimana aku menerima kenyataan bahwa Roxas bergabung dengan Organisasi yang selalu membuat masalah itu.

-...-

Musim panas yang indah. Kami sudah memasuki musim panas, dan kalian tahu apa artinya?

Liburan musim panas telah datang!

"Namine, maaf ya.. Sora dan aku ada kencan, maaf kalau tidak bisa menemanimu ke museum hari ini..," kata Kairi.

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa, sepertinya Roxas juga tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini..," kataku.

"Yah, Sora dan Roxas sempat bertengkar sejenak ketika Sora tahu Roxas adalah si nomor XIII itu. Tapi, mereka sudah baikan kok..," jawab Kairi menepuk pundakku. "Xion juga, kukira ia wakil ketua OSIS yang baik, ternyata bisa juga dia masuk ke Organization itu. Yah, tapi ia keluar karena nasehat dari Riku. Maklumlah, Ketua dan Wakil ketua kan memang akrab.."

Xion ya..

Hah, mendengarnya saja perutku terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai memasang wajah murungku yang sempat dilihat Kairi.

"Tenang. Xion dan Roxas hanya teman kok. tidak lebih, percayalah..," kata Kairi sambil mengusap punggungku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa, mereka memang menyukai satu sama lain. Terima kasih, Kairi. Aku pergi dulu." kataku lalu berlari darinya.

Saat itu, di sekolahku tersebar gosip kalau Roxas dan Xion sudah menjalin hubungan.

Kaget? Ya. Senang? Emm.. Tidak.

Sejak ada gosip tentang Roxas dan Xion di sekitar, aku mulai mual. Rasanya ada yang menusuk hatiku sampai dalam. Mau menangis, tidak bisa. Kenapa diriku ini?

"Lho? Namine?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menatapku dengan cemas. "Hai, Roxas.." kataku.

"Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali.." katanya sambil menyentuh pipiku. Semakin lama, semakin panas saja.

"Tidak ada.." kataku. "Aku hanya ingin ke museum hari ini. Kau tau, melihat lukisan dimana-mana.."

Roxas mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil hari ini.." katanya sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilnya padaku.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Kepalaku masih dipenuhi gosip barusan. "Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi kok..," kataku.

"Oh ayolah, aku juga ingin berbincang dengan sahabatku ini.." katanya mengenggam tanganku.

Dengan wajah merona, aku mengangguk. Lalu, Roxas menarikku dekat dengannya dan membawaku menuju mobil Ford Mustangnya yang berwarna silver.

Begitu masuk ke dalamnya, Roxas menyalakan mobilnya dan menyetel radio. Entah kenapa lagu yang terputar di radio itu lagu Katy Perry yang berjudul "The One That Got Away".

Kulihat sisi jalan, dan sepertinya Roxas tidak membawaku ke jalan menuju museum.

"Roxas, bukankah kita mau ke museum?" tanyaku.

Roxas menggeleng. "Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat dulu." jawabnya.

Setelah lamanya 15 menit perjalanan, Roxas memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Lho? ini...-

"Eh... Sunset Hill?" tanyaku. Roxas mengangguk.

"Aku membawamu ke sini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu.." kata Roxas mematikan radionya.

"Tentang..?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Roxas menghela napas panjang. "Aku menyukaimu, Namine.."

Ha? Apa?

"Bukannya kau sama Xion?" tanyaku pelan.

Roxas memandangku bingung. "Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Anak-anak sekolah. Mereka bergosip seperti itu..," jawabku.

Roxas langsung membulatkan matanya. "Gosip? Mereka menggosip tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Roxas yang sepertinya menaikkan nadanya.

"Memangnya kau dan Xion..-"

"Tidak, Namine.. Jangan dengar gosip itu! Selama ini aku hanya menyukaimu dan hanya kau." katanya lembut dan mengenggam kedua tanganku.

Aku tersenyum merona. Uh, senang sekali rasanya!

"namine?" panggil Roxas.

"Ah iya! Maaf.. Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu.." kataku pelan sambil merona berat.

Itulah saat dimana Roxas menyatakan cinta padaku, dan menjadi pacarku tempo hari.

-...-

Yah, itulah masaku saat Roxas menembakku. Hari ini kami sudah menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Tapi yang membuatku tidak enak badan hari ini adalah..

Sejak pagi, Kairi selalu senyam senyum nggak jelas sambil melihat tanggal.

"Ada apa, Kairi? hentikan senyam-senyum itu. Membuatku merinding, tahu?" kataku.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Namine. Lagi kesenengen banget, nih!" katanya tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya mendesah dan pergi menuju lokerku. Kubuka lokerku, dan sambil tersenyum kulihat seisi lokerku yang sudah kuhiasi dengan tempelan fotoku bersama Roxas dan tulisan "R+N 4ever".

"Hei, sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya seseorang di belakangku sambil memegang pundakku.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Roxas tersenyum. "Roxas!"

"haha.., Namine. Seperti biasa, kau selalu memandang lokermu itu. Masih belum percaya kalau kita sudah jadian?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan, hanya.. Aku merasa kesepian tidak melihatmu di mana-mana. Kairi juga senyam senyum sambil lihat tanggal.. kan aneh" kataku.

Roxas tersenyum. "Maksudnya Kairi baik kok! Oh iya, sepertinya janji kita hari ini dibatalkan dulu ya, aku ada urusan penting dengan organization itu!" katanya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

"Roxas.." Aku terlambat memanggilnya. Dia sudah jauh dariku.

Kenapa sih, belakangan ini teman dan pacarku sepertinya...

Menjauhiku?

"Yo, Namine!" panggil Kairi yang datang padaku. "Temani aku belanja yuk!" katanya.

"Belanja apa? Orang sedang murung diajak begini.." jawabku.

"Sudahlah, ayo!"

"Yasudah! Jangan menarikku begitu!"

...

"Kairi! Ayo pulang! Sudah malam nih!" kataku.

"Ya sudah ayo! Lagipula, mereka pasti sudah selesai." jawab Kairi.

Ia menarik tanganku menuju rumahku. Oh iya, apa paman Ansem sudah di rumah? Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi olehnya.

Sesampainya di pintu rumahku, Kairi mendorongku untuk membukanya.

"Aku takut pamanmu kalau sedang marah." katanya.

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan begitu kunyalakan lampu ruangan..-

"SURPRISE!"

Ha? Apa ini? Kenapa ada Sora, Riku, Axel, Xion?

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-17, NAMINE!"

Ulang tahun? Ah! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Kenapa aku lupa?

"Wah.. dia masih shock.." kata Axel sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalian-.. Jadi kalian-..."

"Hehe.. Maaf, Namine. kami cuma mau ini jadi kejutan bagimu..," kata Kairi.

Aku tersenyum senang. "terima kasih teman-teman!"

"Nah, tiup lilinnya dong!" kata Xion sambil mengangkat kue ulang tahunku yang tertancap lilin bertuliskan 17. "Ucapkan permohonan dulu!"

Aku menutup mataku. 'Semoga aku dan Roxas bisa selalu bersama!'. Aku lalu meniup lilin itu.

"Yay! Met Ultah, Namine!" teriak Sora yang sudah menyiapkan sendok dan piring di tangannya.

Kulihat Kairi menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong Roxas di mana ya?" tanyanya.

Roxas. Dimana dia?

"Dia bilang, ia dapat tugas dari Saix. Malangnya dia. Dia tidak boleh pergi sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya.." jawab Axel.

Begitu? Roxas tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri.

"kalau begitu, aku mencari Roxas dulu ya." kataku lalu mengambil jaket biru tuaku yang tergantung.

Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan pergi berlari menuju...

tempat dimana Roxas menembakku.

...

"Kenapa hari ini, aku murung ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat cahaya bulan. "Apa karena Roxas? Nah, dia kan sedang menjalani tugasnya. Dia tidak peduli ulang tahunku.."

Aku mulai meneteskan mataku perlahan, lalu membiarkan air mata itu deras mengaliri pipiku. "Roxas bodoh!"

"Maaf deh, kalau aku bodoh.." kata seseorang di belakangku.

Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan menoleh. "ada apa ke sini? bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan 'tugasmu' itu?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya datang dengan mantel hitam Organizationnya.

Roxas mendekatiku. "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya agar ia tidak melihat air mataku.

Dapat kudengar ia menghela napas. "Maaf Namine. Sudah kuusahakan, tapi Saix tidak mau mendengarkan. Akhirnya, aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas itu dan ke rumahmu, tapi Axel bilang kau mencariku. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, aku punya firasat kalau kau ke sini.." katanya.

Lalu, perlahan aku menatap wajahnya. ya ampun.. Darimana luka-luka itu?

"Roxas... Lukamu-"

"Oh ini. Saat melawan Pete. ia mencuri data Organization dan tugasku untuk merebutnya kembali. Jadi, yah.. beginilah, tapi ini tidak masalah kok..," jawabnya santai.

Tidak masalah? Luka begitu tidak masalah?

"namine?" tanyanya yang melihatku menangis.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku jauh darimu terlalu lama membuatku cemas? aku cemas, bodoh!" teriakku.

Dapat kurasakan tangan Roxas yang mengenggam tangan kananku dan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh wajahku.

"Maafkan aku Namine.. Aku sudah berusaha.." jawabnya tersenyum.

"Aku tau.. tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit mengerti kalau aku ingin kau terus berada di sampingku? Aku mencintaimu, Roxas.." kataku di sela-sela isakan tangisanku.

Roxas mengangkat daguku, mempertemukan mataku dengannya. Lalu perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"..Maafkan aku namine.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." jawab Roxas sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku cukup terkejut tapi aku juga menikmatinya. bibirnya yang hangat dan lembut, membuatku balas menciumnya. Aku melingkari lenganku ke leher Roxas, dan Roxas mulai melingkari lengannya ke pinggangku, membawaku lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Aku tidak mau ia terluka lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik lamanya, Roxas menarik bibirnya dariku dan membiarkanku menarik napas sebanyak mungkin. Namanya ciuman pertama, gimana nggak kaget?

"...Aku mencintaimu, Roxas.. Jangan pernah terpisah dariku lagi." kataku.

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, Nam.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.." jawabnya.

THE END

**.**

**A/N: jeng jeng! hehe.. sya buat ini sudah lama, hanya belum pernah sya publiskan..**

**maaf, ya untuk sementara, ini dibuat untuk menunggu ficku yang lain..ok?**

**jangan lupa review ya!**


End file.
